usflexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Shevan Rift Generator
The Shevan-Class Rift Generator is the first device capable of creating artificial hyper-strings. This project was undertaken for the purpose of travel to alternate universes. Accidental dislocation has happened several times between congruent universes. The Shevan project is an attempt to control the locations of said dislocation for the purpose of rescuing several colonies from an alternate universe. The device controls it by creating multiple congruent hyper-strings in the 'home' universe and in the 'dialed' universe. The original intent was only to have a permanent connection to a single universe but during initial testing a dialing device and system was determined to be the safest system to use because of its 'definite' location. The Shevan-Class Rift Generator system requires three main components. The Shevan Power Generator :The creation of artificial hyper-strings requires an enormous amount of power (45 x 1015 Watts). Since there is no known device that can create this much power a team of researchers led by Captain Jonathan Goldman have begun work on a Taubat/Human hybrid reactor. The reactor uses Zero Point Energy. :Most of the research work into ZPE for the new Shevan generator is based on a Taubat generator recovered from PX-A123 by Captain Collin Rainer. However we are fairly certain that the recovered reactor is merely a clone due to research done a hundred years ago which indicated a higher power output for the reactor. :Recent breakthroughs in Federation technology coupled with the retrieval of this 'clone' have allowed us to generate even more power then the original device that was studies years ago. The Shevan Hyper-String Generator :After power is ready the Hyper-string coordinates must be dialed in. Dialing requires seven distinct quantum coordinates from the alternate universe and one distinct quantum coordinate from the 'home' universe. :The coordinates to a particular person's universe can be found with-in the seven markers in the quantum structure of their RNA. Then the 'home' universe coordinate is an average of the seven markers rounded to one decimal place. Then the universe is given an alphanumeric designation to better facilitate discussion of travel between them. :Once dialing is complete the Hyper-string generator is activated and we move on to the third part of the system. Example 1.1 Universe Marker A B C D E F G H(ome) PX-A024 (Home) 34.2 63.1 45 12.6 5.2 2.9 5.3 24 PX-A123 (Tabula Rasa) 48.9 85.2 106.3 9 562.3 45.7 8.2 123.7 The Inverse Polaron Emitter Assembly :After the Hyper-string generator is dialed and creates the Hyper-strings an Inverse Polaron beam is used to open the rift. The emitter assembly has a built-in safety shut-off at 38 minutes, to be explained in the next section. :Once the power is achieved and a stable rift is opened there are a couple rules to the physics of a Shevan rift. #A stable rift can only be maintained for a maximum of 38 minutes. If a rift is open for longer then 38 minutes the artificial strings will attract other strings in the area and will cause multiple congruencies and will disrupt the lock on the target universe. #Matter can only travel one way through a rift (from the point of origin) though if you have not been in the universe too long you can still dislocate yourself using dislocation techniques found in the Starfleet Advanced Survival Manual or in First Lt. Saurak's article on Hyper-strings. #Comm signals can however travel both ways through the rift. Shevan Rift Generator